


Perfect Place

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, and my second attempt at a fic, this is gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Veronica goes through the disappointment of Betty dating Jughead (takes place during 1x07)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited lol I just really don't want lice to pass us in # of fics. Enjoy!

"Jughead was really there for me."   
The words rang in Veronica's ear like a bomb just went off. Why wasn't she there instead? Could it have been her now that Betty was swooning over? Veronica flashed a fake smile and said something that she doesn't remember, all she knows is it made Betty smile.   
She walked home that afternoon, usually Betty gave her a ride but she saw Jughead get in Betty's truck after school and decided that wasn't going to end well for her feelings and walked. Her mind raced, thinking of every single moment her and Betty had had together. She thought of the stolen glances, she thought of all the milkshakes they've shared at Pops, she thought of the kiss. The kiss that started this whole pining process in the first place.   
When Veronica stepped through her front door, she went straight to her room, avoiding her mother still. She collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall.   
The second Kevin heard the news of blondie and the shadow king getting together, he immediately rushed to Veronica's house, he bid a hello to Smithers and Hermione and burst into her room.   
"Veronica! Hey!" He walked over to where the girl was lying down and sat next to her.   
She looked over her shoulder to see who it was, her face was flushed and pale, her mascara very smeared down her cheeks.   
"Hey there trooper," Kevin joked and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "I heard, you don't have to say anything. I too thought Betty was a closet case and I've thought that since the sixth grade." Veronica sat up and brought Kevin into a hug and began to cry on his shoulder.   
"I just don't get it... I've tried so hard to be there for her. But Jughead gets the credit because for one day I was busy" she says in a hoarse voice. Kevin rubs her back in reassurance.

For weeks it felt like torture for Veronica anytime she was around Betty. She was either with Jughead or talking about Jughead.   
Anytime they had any sort of contact Veronica felt like she was going to be sick and had to excuse herself. This went on for weeks, and it was starting to have a toll on Veronica. She realized it was too much for her when she had a very R rated dream about her best friend about two months after she'd found out about Jughead and her girl.   
That afternoon Kevin and Veronica were sitting in a booth at Pops discussing the issue.   
"I'm in way too deep." Veronica admitted picking at their shared basket of French fries.   
"That is very apparent." Kevin agreed.   
Almost on cue Betty and Jughead walked in and sat at their own booth. Veronica quickly began to gather her things to leave when Betty walked over.   
"Hey, Veronica!" At the sound of her voice Veronica's heart did an extra th-thump. Her cheeks started to flame up as she turned and looked at her. She was immediately lost in those large green eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? My mom and dad are gone for the weekend. And I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Veronica saw Kevin shake his head in the corner of her eye but nonetheless she agreed,  
"Yeah! Totally! What time should I come over?" Veronica smiled with a gleam in her eye.   
"Does 7 work?"   
"Yes!"   
When Betty walked away Kevin caught Veronica stealing a glance at Betty's backside.   
"Veronica lodge!" He exclaimed  
"I'm hopeless..." Veronica buried her hands in her face.   
Later that evening Veronica arrived to Betty's house, she went to knock on the door and it immediately opened.   
"Veronica! You came!" Betty looked disheveled and nervous.  
"Yeah, I did." Veronica was a little distracted at the sight of the girl before her. Betty's ponytail wasn't exactly even, it looked messy, she had grease wiped across her brow, probably from working on a car, she had a sheen of sweat that covered her face and she wore a lopsided grin.   
"I was just out in the garage..." they both stood there for a while just staring at one another. Lost in their own little world.   
"Oh yeah! Come in, sorry." Veronica followed Betty up to her room. After a few minutes of talking Veronica realized there was close to no mention on Jughead whatsoever and she didn't mind one bit. 

It was pretty late, Veronica and Betty were watching some cheesy musical they already forgot the name of. Betty laid her head on Veronica's lap, causing her to tense up. She quickly loosened her muscles in fear of Betty noticing, and decided she could get used to this, and began playing with the blonde strands of hair that laid across her lap. The ending credits of the movie began to roll across the screen.   
"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Veronica heard Betty say, her heart skipped a beat and she nearly choked on her own spit   
"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed, Betty laughed   
"I meant do you want to head up and get ready for bed you silly goose." They both exchanged small smiles before getting up off of the couch and walking upstairs.

Betty didn't know what the hell she was doing. Why did Jughead tell her to invite Veronica over? Why did she listen to him more importantly? She remembered back to hers and Jugheads conversation   
"Listen, you are meant to be with Veronica" he had said after swallowing the largest bite of hamburger a human had ever consumed.   
"Bu-" Betty started but was interrupted   
"Don't argue with me! I know you're not straight hunty. And I don't think I can deal with this fake dating thing anymore. It's cliche and makes me sick." Jughead took another bite and stared down Betty. She didn't even know why she proposed to "fake date" Jughead. Clearly it wasn't working as much as she hoped it would.

So it led them to here, Betty and Veronica, B & V lying down next to one another.   
"I noticed you haven't brought up Jughead as much tonight. Like, at all." Veronica said turning on her side to face her best friend. Betty's breath hitched in her throat at the closeness of her face to Veronica's   
"Uh- well- That didn't end up working out." Betty said letting her eyes drift down to Veronica's lips, it was a very noticeable move, and Veronica picked up on it  
"Oh yeah? I'm sorry to hear that." Veronica said non-convincingly, scooting closer to Betty. Betty's mouth went dry.   
"Yeah. We both decided we should see other people." Betty said, they were both silent for a long time, just staring at each other, holding their breaths as if letting out air would disrupt the entire world itself.   
"Oh fuck this," Veronica exclaimed, she threw her leg over Betty's hip so she was straddling her and crashed their lips together. Betty tensed up instinctively but quickly remembered who she was actually kissing and relaxed. This was nothing like their kiss at cheer tryouts. This was for no one else but them. And they both knew it. Veronica nipped at Betty's lower lip causing her to gasp Veronica backed away grinning.   
"Oh you're gonna pay for that." Betty smirked touching the small bite mark Veronica left on her lip. They went back in for another kiss, this one was slower, Veronica cupped Betty's face and gently swiped her thumb across Betty's jaw, calming her. Betty dragged her tongue across Veronica's lower lip earning her a moan. Betty felt some sort of weird pride knowing that she caused Veronica to make that noise. Betty kissed along Veronica's jawline and down her neck until she reached where her collar bone and neck met. She let instinct take over and sucked and nipped, Veronica squirmed   
"Jesus Betty where the hell did you even learn this" she whimpered. Betty broke away and looked at Veronica's neck, where a sizeable mark was beginning to form. Betty began to turn a bright shade of red. Veronica took a quick glance at the mirror across the room and saw the mark.   
"Damn, that's going to be hard to cover up..." she grinned and turned back to face Betty.   
"I think you'll just have to return the favor." Betty suggested with a gleam in her eye. 

Archie was strumming his guitar trying to get it in perfect tune when Jughead burst through his door.   
"Jughead?! What are you doing here?" Archie exclaimed setting his guitar aside.   
"No time strawberry shortcake, official Jughead business. And maybe a little bit of Kevin's." Jughead sprinted over to Archie's window and gently pulled the curtain aside.   
He saw Betty and Veronica involved in a very intimate moment.   
"Aw look at my little lesbian. She's all grown up now." Jughead sighed and carefully placed the curtain back.   
"Wait what?" Archie got up and began to walk over to the window where Jughead was sitting.   
"NO! Dear Archie my friend this is confidential. Let's give our friends some privacy." Jughead stood up and blocked the window from Archie.   
"Uhh. Alright. Whatever." And so Archie went back to playing his guitar.  
And for a small moment in this messed up world, everything seemed to be in perfect place.


End file.
